


I See You

by Kereea



Series: 10 Days of Lawlu [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Trust, Trust Issues, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy knew it was a huge deal Law trusted him. </p><p>Some days Law couldn’t believe Luffy really trusted him. </p><p>10 Days of Lawlu Day 4: Trust/Honor</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You

 Luffy knew it was a huge deal Law trusted him.

 Even though he was good at getting people to trust him, Law’s trust was special. Because Law didn’t trust people much at all.

 He first realized it on Zou, when he heard the Heart Pirates bragging about how they knew their captain would come back for them, but also complaining on how he “took his sweet time”. All except Bepo, who could barely take his eyes off Law, as if he could barely believe he was real.

 It wasn’t hard to put together. Law had expected to die taking out Doflamingo because for all his smarts he hadn’t planned a way out for himself. And Bepo had been the only one of his crew he’d been honest with about it. The only one who’s known he might not be back at all…

 That was when Luffy had realized Law’s trust was hugely hard to earn. He’d known Bepo for ten years, after all.

 It hit him even harder on Wano. Dealing with crazy giants and beasts and Kid being a jerk but also on their side and Apoo being a bigger jerk and totally not on their side while Drake wasn’t a jerk but still wasn’t on their side…stuff got jumbled up.

 But Luffy remembered Law smiling oh-so-smugly at Kid and Killer when he’d arrived back from saving Sanji. “Told you he’d show.”

 It was normal for Luffy’s _crew_ to think like that. But Law wasn’t his crew, he was something distinct and independent and yet weirdly closer in some ways. So Luffy while had simply smiled and laughed, told Law “of course” and kept on going what he’d really wanted to do was haul Law into the tightest hug he could.

 He knew Law was scared. Scared of people knowing him. Knowing that he cried in his sleep, that he planned to die on Dressrosa, that he saw himself as this broken, twisted thing good people shouldn’t want to be around. And because he was scared of people knowing, he was not used to people telling him otherwise. Bepo tried a lot, but the bear just wasn’t assertive enough to push his case against a D’s stubbornness, the case that Law deserved to live and be loved like anyone else.

 Luffy was assertive. Luffy was going to be the Pirate King and make the whole world see he did what he wanted.

 So if anyone could tell Law he was worth it and be believed, it was him.

.o.o.o.

 Some days Law couldn’t believe Luffy really trusted him.

 Those days were the days he tried to write Luffy off as wholly naive or foolish, as incapable of understanding how utterly fucked up Law was.

 Because those were the days he could barely look at Luffy without wondering ‘why me?’ as he remembered every hug, every kiss.

 It came to a head with Kaido dead and the entire group exhausted. Law had ended up matched against Jack and dispatched him with an extra dose of brutality because The Drought had nearly skewered Bepo and Chopper in mammoth form.

 “Fuck, Law,” Kid muttered, looking at the mess. “You are _so_ fucked up…”

 It was both intended as a compliment and was a confirmation of everything awful he knew about himself.

 “Nah,” Luffy said, slinging an arm around Law’s shoulders. Law takes most of his weight, the rubber man is exhausted, clearly. “Traffy was just too awesome for him.”

 Kid looked mildly confused—brutal and fucked up often was awesome in his book after all—but let it go to whine about missing a shot at the big boss. His defeat of The Hurricane might have been equally destructive (somehow it was only the combination of Zoro and Sanji against The Flood that was clean), but he’d also taken longer and unlike Law missed the chance for a shot at Kaido, at helping Luffy bring down an Emperor. Killer shook his head in amusement, pulling his captain away.

 “You’re not fucked up,” Luffy said as soon as Kid was out of earshot. “You’re fine, Traffy.”

 Law wanted to say “you’re wrong” but how could he? He was dealing with Monkey D. Luffy, he might as well argue with Reverse Mountain.

 “How do you not see it?” he asked instead. Because on days like this, in moments like this, he’d give anything to not see what he really is.

 Luffy rolled his eyes at him. “I do see it. I see the stuff you think’s all you are, the stuff you’re scared I’d be scared of.”

 “Then why?”

 “Cause I also see the stuff you don’t…the stuff that makes you who you really are when you put it with the other stuff. The good stuff you forget is there.”

 Law realized Luffy had one of his hands, was holding it flat against his scar. The scar from when Law saved him and…right over his heart.

 They both knew Law could push further with ease and then tear it out, have Luffy in his power, just as they both knew he wouldn’t.

 But that wasn’t why Luffy did it, no, Law saw the challenge in his eyes.

 Luffy was letting Law know that he knew Law could do it, even if he also knew he wouldn’t.

 That he knew Law _could_ do something so terrible even if he wouldn’t to Luffy.

 “Do you trust me?” Luffy asked.

 Law’s throat was tight. He managed to nod.

.o.o.o.

 “I love you,” Luffy said. He’d held off on it, but now he had Law’s agreement that he was trusted, not just Law showing him but admitting it. The ground was a firm as it would get for them.

 He saw the questions in Law’s eyes all at once, the ‘why me?’ and the ‘how can you?’ and the ‘what are you thinking?’

 He waited, because he trusted Law to sort it out himself. Law was smart, even if sometimes he could be dumb.

 Other looks showed up. The indulgent one. The loving one. The one that terrified Luffy deep down because Law looked at him like he was the sun and that felt like so much more pressure than trying to become Pirate King.

 Then his eyes went soft and warm, gold glittering like treasure and Luffy was drawn back in.

 “I love you too, Luffy-ya.”

  Luffy knew it was true. Law trusted him, and he trusted Law.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure I have much to say for this one. Other than for some reason when writing it, it kept slipping into present tense which was annoying. I swear I corrected like half the sentences in this thing!


End file.
